deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Saitama/@comment-30810718-20170802080759/@comment-26036704-20170802124835
"How many humans has Saitama actually killed? Oh right. None." Still out right threatened to Kill Garou with a Seirous look on his face Plus when does Saitama Joke about killing something And please tell me how that scene is funny? "Also, still not full potential." Also Doesn't matter Saitama Outrigjt said Garou was Strong because he could still fight And even said he had to get Somewhat Seirous Just before he did the table flip. And Garou was still able to take this somewhat Seirous saitama's blows "I'm not saying he has no limits. I'm saying we don't know his limits. I didn't say he was multi-galaxy level. I actually never said anything even close." Oh? So you didn't say this "but I'd think it'd be a draw until Goku somehow throws him up into space." A draw Implyes they are Equal In power unless you meant something compleatly diffrent And I misinterpreted what you said You Implyed he was. "All I'm saying is we don't know his full power because he's never used it." Which is a No limits fallacy And hence why every body just goes off feats. Otherwise what would be the point in using Saitama in a vs match up And don't say "well then don't use him" because that isn't happening he's far to poupler a character to not be used. "I'm not saying he's hundreds, millions, or billions of times stronger than what he's shown in the series. I didn't get into specific or even broad numbers. In fact, you're the one here bringing up numbers. Not me. You." I was providing an Example of what I meant when I said No limits fallacy I wasn't saying You were using numbers. "What I'm saying is this is an illogical match-up and pointless fight because we haven't seen Saitama give it his full." We haven't seen Any on going seires Protagonists at there Strongest or Full unless there seires is nearly over, Should we just Stop using On going seires that arnt close to ending? Also We can still get somewhat a measure of him from his feats "Actually, now that you, again,not me, YOU, bring it up," Again EXAMPLE I wasn't saying You were bringing it up "it's entirely possible a galaxy-level, or even multi-galaxy level, monster or alien or something, will pop up in OPM and Saitama will, again, kill it with a single strike and STILL not be using his full power." See this is the "Theoretics" i was talking about Sure This could THEORETICALLY HAPPEN but until it does we need to measure Saitama off his feats Or stop using him Entierly And the latter Isn't happening any time soon "It's unfair to Saitama to go off of his casual or held-back attacks," I could say the same for protagonists Like Popeye or other cartoons there still used. "then take Goku, whose full output we can calculate, and have them face off." And I could say the same for a majority of saitamas opponents. "Now for feats. Saitama wasn't able to kill a mosquito, yet could destroy a mountain with a gust of wind generated by the force of his punch. It's almost like it's a joke or something..." Also the fact Saitama got tired from running around Z city for a day Or got Scratched by a cat These are also played for laugh Jokes. But this is Compleatly Irrelevent to the topic at hand